The Symmetry of it All
by Tsukiko-Chama
Summary: Death the Kid wasn't always obsessed with symmetry. He also wasn't always a vampire. After almost twenty years without a partner, he tries once again to make things balanced and symmetrical in the world all while trying to fight off his thirst in hopes that Stein can find a cure before his curse consumes him completely. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I generally don't put these at the beginning, but I have some important info about this story that I couldn't fit into the description so I'm putting it here.** IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS.** The beginning of this story takes place when Stein, Marie, and Spirit are still attending the DWMA as students. It's slightly AU, but it'll make more sense as the story goes on. The story will probably take place in this time period for the first three to five chapters, depending on how long it takes to write out the exposition. Just bear with me a little, okay? Also note that for now, Kid doesn't have the lines of Sanzu in his hair (I get that it doesn't make much sense at the moment, but trust me that it will make sense a little bit later in the story). I am sorry for the really long authors note, and don't plan on writing them in the future. Without further ado, here is _The Symmetry of it All_.

* * *

"You're sure that you want to take on this mission?" Stein raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, "Marie and I could go with you. Are you sure that-"

"We can handle it, Stein," the raven haired boy smiled, "Mayu, Mitsu, and I are fully capable of handling it."

Stein smiled inwardly and watched as Death the Kid slid the working tag around a panel on the mission board before heading down the hallway. He was joined by his two partners as he walked.

The girls were identical, twin weapons. They walked on either side of him. Not only were they identical in looks, but they were also identical in their outfits as well as their weapon forms. Their short layers of dark brown hair were held pinned back by cream colored head bands. The two of them had big, brown eyes that would remind anyone of a puppy dog. They wore long-sleeved black button downs with cream colored ties and short cream skirts with a lace hem. They wore a pair of black leggings along with black ankle-length boots.

They moved to hold hands behind Kid's back.

Stein smiled, "What an intriguing pair of pistols."

The trio continued down the hall.

"He's only a year beneath us, but he's almost just as good," Stein looked at Marie as she came down the hall, "Did you know Kid took on the mission to attack the nest of vampires at the south end of the city?"

"No," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced down the hall just as the trio disappeared up the stairs, "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"I asked him if he wanted any help, but he said that the three of them could handle it," Stein shifted his books in his hands, "We should get to class, I'm sure Kami and Spirit are already there."

* * *

"Mayu, Mitsu," Kid stood just outside the entrance to the vampires' nest, "I'll need you to transform. Try your best not to transform back until the coast is clear. I don't want the two of you getting hurt."

"Alright," they said in sync before flipping into the air and landing into his hands at the same time. The pair of midnight pistols gleamed in the light of the moon. Kid spun them easily in his hands before exhaling.

This is all natural. We are untied as one unit. Two weapons being wielded by a single meister as one. Mayu and Mitsu are two halves of a whole. We are perfectly balanced. We are symmetrical.

Kid opened his eyes. He felt so much more aware with the added sense of perception the twins gave him. He exhaled and approached the entryway to the nest.

The doors swung open. A barrage of hissing came through the door as at least twenty pairs of red eyes turned to fixate on them. Kid exhaled once again before his golden eyes glinted open. Glowing golden shots were fired from the guns.

Blood splattered across the walls, the screams of the creatures bouncing around the nest. Kid didn't even flinch when blood splattered across his face and clothes.

The creatures came close, but none of them laid a finger on the trio. Within a few moments, twenty red souls were hovering around the dark room.

"Clear," the twins spoke into his mind at the same time before transforming back. Kid sat his hands in his pockets and watched as the two absorbed ten souls each. Mitsu turned to look at Kid first, walking up to him. She furrowed her brows together as she attempted to wipe the smear of blood off his cheek with his thumb, "You're all dirty now."

"Is that all?" Mayu raised her brows, "That wasn't even that hard."

"Should we head home now, Kid-kun?" Mitsu tipped her head to the side.

"Sure," Kid smiled, "We'll head back and be ready bright and early for school tomorrow."

* * *

"How did it go?"

"It went well," Kid watched as Mitsu straightened one of the books in the stack on her desk, "The twins already want to take on another mission."

"They're…" Stein looked past his classmate to look at them, "Very interesting."

"A bit OCD if you ask me," Kid chuckled to himself, "They changed all of my clothes to be symmetrical. They say it makes the form look better. Usually I'd protest, but they're very good weapons."

"I'd noticed the change," Marie smiled, "It looks very nice."

"They seem to think so," he glanced back over at them, "My father believes they will be excellent death scythes."

"I'm sure they will be," Marie giggled.

* * *

That night they'd gone to bed early. Kid was in his bed upstairs, curled in a tangle of black sheets, sleeping soundly. Mayu and Mitsu were in their room across the hall. The two slept side by side in a big bed at the center of the room. They mirrored each other, their hands lying in a clasped knot between the two of them.

Suddenly, Mayu's eyes flew open and she sat up. A draft from the window blew in the curtains. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Mitsu," she shook her sister's shoulder, "Mitsu, did you leave the window open?"

Mitsu made no movement. She didn't even acknowledge her sister. Mayu sat up further in the bed, "Mitsu," she shook her sister's shoulder once again, "Mitsu, wake up."

Again, Mitsu made no movements or even an effort to move. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Mayu pulled back the white sheets and let out a scream.

Kid jolted awake in his bed. We was up and moving in an instant. He threw open the door to the twins room and tensed in the door.

The white sheets were stained dark shades of crimson. Mitsu lay lifeless on the bed, red seeping from her stomach, through her cream-colored night dress. A pair of puncture wounds in her neck spilt more blood onto the sheets. Her brown eyes were still open, but cold and distant; almost as if she were staring at something far away. Mayu's hands were shaking. Kid looked from his partners to the open window where a dark figure with glowing red eyes stood. Kid clenched his fists, "Mayu, transform."

Mayu was shaking. She looked from her sister's corpse to her meister. The figure stepped closer. Kid felt adrenaline begging to pump in his Shinigami veins, "Mayu!" he barked, "I know this is hard but I need you to transform!"

She let out a breath, but did what she was told. Kid caught hold of the pistol in both hands. He fired a few golden shots, but the figure disappeared out the window before any of them could reach him.

The moment the figure was gone, Mayu transformed back. She knelt at her lifeless sister's bedside. Tears flowed from her eyes, her entire body convulsing with sobs. Kid came to kneel beside her. He didn't need to check Mitsu for a pulse to know that she was gone.

He brushed his fingers over her face, closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead before standing up.

"What are we going to do?" Mayu sniffled, "Mitsu…"

Kid turned to lean against the doorframe. He felt sick. He was sure he had never felt this sick before, not even when he'd had the stomach flu late last year. Sweat prickled at the back of his neck.

Mayu sniffled a bit more, "Kid-Kun? What are we going to do?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "I-I'm not sure, Mayu." He turned away from the twins once more; the sight of Mitsu's body was too much to bear. He stepped away and walked back into his bedroom, leaning against the wall. He needed to call his father. His father would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Mayu held her meister's hand through the entire funeral. Kid didn't try to pull away. It was comforting in a way. After it was over, he started to take Mayu back to the house, but she shook her head.

"Kid, please don't leave me alone," she held onto his hand a bit tighter, "Let me go with you to see your father?"

He glanced down, first at their clasped hands and then at his partner. He couldn't risk anything happening to her as well, "Okay," he continued along, walking with Mayu at his side, "We'll get this sorted out, don't worry."

"Everything cannot possibly be sorted out," she bit her lip as they walked into the DWMA, "My sister is dead. Kid, I never wanted that."

"No one did," he held open the door to the death room; "We'll make sure whoever did this pays for what they did to her."

She looked down before looking back up to her meister, "Okay, but, before we go in," She reached into the pocket of her jacket, "Mitsu and I, we had something made for your birthday. Even though it's still a few weeks away, I know she'd have wanted me to give them to you."

She pressed a black, square box into his hands, "Your father told us you should start recognizing your Shinigami line more. We thought these might help."

Kid pulled open the lid and smiled to himself. Inside was a pair of silver rings adorned with symmetrical, silver skulls of which matched his father's mask. In between them inside the box, a silver clip matching the rings lay. It looked like it went where a tie would usually go. It was larger than the rings, but identical in the design focus; the skull emblem of his father.

He glanced back to Mayu.

"You two didn't have to go to the trouble to-"

"Please, wear them," She let go of the box and looked up into his eyes, "Mitsu and I…we want you to wear them…okay?"

He blinked before looking back into the box, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she offered a small, half-smile, before sliding the rings onto his middle fingers and clipping the skull to his collar where a tie would generally go.

Kid glanced at the rings, "I mean it, thank you."

Mayu nodded before looking down. The sickness from before crept back into his stomach; Kid pushed open the door and held it for Mayu. The two walked down the guillotine hall in silence.

When they got there, Lord Death wasn't alone. Stein, Spirit, and Marie were sitting on a bench at the far end of the room. Mayu went to join them once they got into the room. Kid smiled inwardly at the quartet before walking over to his father as he looked at the mirror.

"Hey, Hey, Kiddo! How's everything? What's going on?"

"Dad," Kid looked at the mirror, avoiding eye contact with his father, "Please, not the cheery stuff right now, okay? I'm really not in the mood."

Lord Death paused for a moment before turning back to the mirror, "How is Mayu?"

"She's handling herself…for the most part."

"I like the clip," his father turned, "And the rings."

"They're from the girls," Kid smiled to himself lightly, "Thanks for giving them the idea."

"Kid, what is it you really want to talk about?"

Kid turned to look at his father just as he pushed his mask up. It was scary how much the two of them looked alike. Aside from the aging, the only difference was that instead of straight black hair, Lord Death had three white stripes that went all the way around his head. He smiled and sat a hand on his son's shoulder, "We could try to do this alone if you want."

Kid shook his head, "I can't make Mayu leave. The others are fine too; I don't think they can hear us."

"I'm assuming you want to find out more about who killed Mitsu," Lord Death's voice was returning to its usual octave as opposed to the otherworldly one he generally used.

"That," Kid glanced over at Mayu, "And I'm also worried about how everything is going to work out with just Mayu and I."

"That part is difficult to say, Kiddo," Lord Death let his mask slide back down, "But I can tell you things about who killed your other partner."

Kid glanced at the mirror as he listened to his father, "I'm sure it has something to do with the vampire nest we took down last week. Mitsu had puncture wounds in her neck. That can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't," Lord Death slid his hand across the mirror, files spilling onto the glass, "I'm certain that it was a vampire. There are a few members of the clan whose deaths were not recorded that night." Pictures splayed onto the screen. Kid's brows furrowed as he studied the pictures.

"None of these," He brushed the photographs away with his hand, "The attacker was male."

"I see," Lord Death continued, "Well that narrows it down to these four here."

"One of these four monsters killed my sister?" Mayu came to stand behind Kid attempting to peek over his stepped aside and let her look. She was quiet for a few long moments. Then she pointed to an image on the screen.

"It was him. That's the monster."

Kid turned to look at her, "Mayu, are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Her other fist shook, "We have to get him."

* * *

"You're going after the vampire that killed Mitsu alone?"

"Yes," Kid shut his book, "Funny. You aren't usually the one that asks me about my choice in missions."

Spirit sat down his pencil and looked up from the homework problem he was on, "Well, you aren't helping me with my math. What else would I say?"

"I don't know," Kid pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, "What problem are you on?"

"Never mind, I already figured it out," Spirit huffed, scrawling down a few more notes on the problem before looking back at Kid, "Stein and Marie are worried about you…" the redhead looked down, "And I am too."

Kid smirked to himself and pointed, "That problem is wrong."

Spirit bit his lip and went back to the problem Kid had pointed to, "I'm serious. We're your friends, and your life isn't worth avenging Mitsu's death."

Kid sighed, "Spirit, look, you don't have to worry, okay? Mayu and I, we can handle it," Kid smiled, "You should be more worried about passing this math test at the end of the week. Professor Milne will kill you if you fail another test."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tracking down the vampire was easier that Kid thought it would have been. He hadn't been smart enough to get out of town, even with a Shinigami after him.

"I don't think you should go alone."

Kid turned to look at the source of the voice as Mayu transformed back to sit beside him on the bench. It was Marie. She stood there, her arms folded across her chest, her blonde hair held up in a loose bun.

Kid glanced at Mayu before turning back to the older girl, "How many times are all of you going to tell me that?"

"Until it sticks in that thick head of yours," She came and sat on the other side of them. He and Mayu had been watching the sunset, but he'd only ended up holding her in weapon form and thinking; that tended to happen a lot these days.

"Look," Marie sat her hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him, "I get it. I had a meister before Stein. I get what it's like to lose someone you care about, but you can't be reckless."

"I'm not being reckless."

"Yes, you are," she snapped, "Just let Stein and I go with you. Please, Kid, we only want to help."

"Marie," Mayu glanced at the older girl, "Kid and I can handle it. Trust me."

"It isn't that I don't trust you," Marie looked down before looking out at the sunset, "It's that I'm scared for you."

Kid turned to look at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She stood before turning back to look at Kid, "Just, please, be careful, okay?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "We will, we promise."

* * *

"Mayu," Kid, threaded his fingers through hers, "Don't transform until he's dead, okay?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand gently, "I won't, I promise."

She transformed in a flash of dim, golden light. She rested as a singular, sleek black pistol in his left hand. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Kid?" she asked, her voice echoing within the confines of his mind, "How many souls do you sense inside?"

Kid paused and closed his eyes, tapping into his soul perception in order to give the area a clear read, "Just the vampire.

"We can do this," she spoke in his mind softly; "We'll be okay."

He nodded slowly before kicking the door in; the sound echoed thought the building. Kid held Mayu up at the ready, but it still felt off. It felt so unbalanced after working with the twins for almost two years; one weapon just felt empty.

Kid let out another breath as the vampire turned. His eyes glowed a dark red; his teeth sparkling in the dim light.

"A reaper," his voice came through the air like a howl in the night, "I know that smell. It's the smell of those that wiped out most of my nest."

Kid cocked the gun and kept it pointed at the vampire, "You killed my partner."

"You killed my family," the vampire took a step closer, "I feel as though my actions were justified."

Kid set his hand on the trigger, "I'll shoot you."

"No you won't," the vampire sat his hand on the Mayu's barrel before tossing it across the floor. Kid tensed as the vampire pressed him to the wall, "And I'm not done taking my revenge."

"Kid!"

Then the fangs sank into his throat. Kid felt as though every ounce of him was being drained. Darkness ringed around his vision. He felt as though he may collapse.

That was when a hammer rammed into the wall and the vampire dashed out of the building.

Kid collapsed to the floor.

"Kid!"

Mayu ran to her partner.

"Don't do this! Don't do this to me!"

"We'll have to get him back to the academy," that was Stein's voice, "That's the only place close enough with the equipment to heal him."

"We better hurry," Marie was talking now, "Do you think you can carry him?"

"We'll have to if we want to save him," Stein spoke again, "But I'm not sure if-"

Then Kid blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

The room was white. It hurt Kid's eyes. They were only open for a few moments before he shut them tightly all over again. His head was throbbing harshly, but aside from that he felt fine. Though, if the bright lights were off he'd feel a lot better.

_Where was he? What had happened?_

"He's alive," that was Stein's voice, but he wasn't in the room. He was out in the hall, yet Kid could hear him as though he was standing right next to him, "But I'm not sure what kind of effects that the bite will have on him. He lost a lot of blood."

"He's a reaper," That was his father, "I'm sure he will be fine. He's taken harder hits than this before."

"But the vampire still got away," Mayu sounded like she'd been crying, "That creature is a menace; we can't just let it run rampant through Death City. We have to do something."

"Mayu," Stein snapped, "You can't just up and handle it on your own. Kid is laid up in bed—God knows when he'll wake up—and you're more concerned with what put him there. Get a grip on yourself and go take care of your meister. Someone needs to watch him to make sure he's actually okay, and I'm not going to because I have a weapon to take care of. Marie's back at the lab and she's probably worried herself sick," he paused, "Lord Death, please let me know if there are any changes in him before I get back tomorrow morning."

Kid heard Stein's shoes heading further down the hall; he must've been heading home to check on Marie. The infirmary door came open and Mayu came in, follows by his father.

"I'm worried about him," Lord Death sighed.

"Stein or Kid?"

"Both," they were walking closer to Kid's bed, "Stein seems like something's bothering him. He's been a bit more on edge than usual as of late. But Kid," the Shinigami turned, pushing up his mask to get a better look at his son, "I'm very worried about Kid."

Kid's fingers twitched against the bed before he let out a small noise in the back of his throat. Both Mayu and Lord Death leaned in to hear him better. Kid tried again to speak, this time nearly getting the word "bright" out.

"Mayu," Lord Death spoke lowly, "Will you dim the lights? They seem to be bothering him."

"Sure," the weapon crossed the room and dimmed the lights. Kid's eyes managed to flicker open before he glanced around the room.

"How are you feeling, Kiddo?"

Kid groaned lightly, "Not bad…my head was killing me with those lights though."

"Is it better now?" Mayu asked, sitting next to him, taking his hand gently.

"Much," Kid was disturbingly aware of Mayu's pulse in her hand thrumming against his skin. He shook his head and started to sit up, "What happened?"

"You should rest, Kiddo," Lord Death pushed his son to lay back by his shoulders, "Stein said rest is important so you'll feel better."

Kid rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, dad. You don't need to worry."

"Just rest," Mayu lightly ran her fingers through his hair; her pulse was driving him crazy, "I can stay here with you if you like."

He pushed her hand away lightly, "It's fine. Please, just leave me alone."

She pulled away. That was so unlike him. He didn't mind if people fawned on him as long as they weren't smothering him, but he'd never pushed her away like that before. She set her hands in her lap before getting up, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

After the door shut, Lord Death turned to look at his son, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem far more agitated than I've ever seen you act before."

"I'm fine, Dad."

Lord Death slid his mask off, "Kid-"

"I said I'm fine," Kid snapped, turning to glare at his father, "Jeez, I feel like everyone is smothering me. I'm not a little kid anymore, so don't treat me like one. If you really want me to get better, everyone should just leave me alone and let me rest."

Lord Death stopped, taken aback by the sudden outburst. He slid his mask back on before pulling the covers back up over his son's body, "Very well. I'll lock the door behind me so that you can be left alone."

Kid turned to lay on his side, facing the window to stare out at the moon. He closed his eyes and curled beneath the covers, but sleep never did come to him.

* * *

Stein arrived at the school early that morning to check on Kid. He unlocked the infirmary door and stepped inside.

"Kid?" He asked as he shut the door behind him, "Are you resting still?"

There was no answer, but the lights in the room were still off. The curtains had even been drawn, but he'd sworn he'd left them open. Stein stepped further into the room, pushing the divider curtain aside. Kid was buried beneath a white mass of blankets on the bed. Stein stepped closer, "Kid? Are you awake?"

There was slight movement beneath the blanket, but no response aside from that. Stein crossed passed the foot of the bed and pushed the curtains open. The pale light of the dawn fell into the room. The blanket moved once more and Kid let out a small noise of disproval.

Stein turned back to look at him, "Kid?"

"Shut those," he hissed, curling tighter beneath the covers, "Then get out."

Stein shook his head before shutting the curtains, "Kid, you need to let me check your wounds."

"Stein," Kid hissed, "I'm so thirsty."

Stein stopped, tensing. He clenched his fists at his sides before tearing off the covers. The sight he was greeted with was something dreadful.

Kid let out a growl. His eyes glowed a dark scarlet. His pale skin had dark veins etched across it. Fangs were protruding obscenely from his lips. His fingernails had grown long and pointed. Kid leapt away, coming to perch on the medicine cabinet that had been on the opposite wall from where he had been resting. Stein looked up at his friend as Kid hissed once again.

"I told you to go," he hissed, "I told you to leave me alone."

Stein looked up at him, holding up a hand in defense, "Kid, you're very sick. I'm here to help you. Please, just come down."

Stein's pulse thundered in Kid's ears. The raven haired teen covered his ears with shaking hands and hunched over, "You have to get out of here, Stein. I'm so thirsty. And I don't…" he shook his head before leaping off the cabinet at one of his dearest friends, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Stein ducked before pushing his palm against Kid's torso. Green sparks came from his palm before he hit Kid with his soul force and pushed him back onto the bed. Stein used his knees to help pin Kid to the mattress. Kid thrashed beneath him, though the spot where he'd been hit with the soul force did seem to be a bit immobilized.

Stein looked down at his friend. Kid was panting, struggling as he tried to escape from the older boy's grip. They locked eyes and Kid's movements calmed a bit just before Stein used his soul force on either side of the reaper-turned-monster's head. Kid fell back against the bed just as his vision was enveloped in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Kid regained consciousness, he had been strapped down to the bed with thick leather straps. He started to tear loose, but then realized that they began to burn him if he struggled against them.

"There's silver woven into the inner fibers," Stein spoke from the dark corner of the room, "Struggling will only make it worse."

Kid growled and leaned back against the bed. He had gone back to looking like himself after he had passed out. His mind almost felt foggy. He remembered Stein coming in, but not much before he was knocked out.

"What is," he was panting. He suddenly became very aware of how much his throat was burning, "What is happening to me?"

Stein sighed and stepped closer, "Kid, you were bitten by a vampire when you went to avenge Mitsu. If Marie and I hadn't followed after you, I'm not sure if you would have survived."

Kid exhaled. His hands were beginning to shake; why the hell was his throat burning so badly? Even when he'd been sent on missions through the desert, he'd never encountered such a thirst. But it didn't make any sense. Thirst had never burnt this way before.

"I was afraid that this may happen, but I had hoped that your reaper body would have been able to resist."

Kid strained to see the older boy, "Resist what?"

"Kid, I don't exactly know how to tell you this," Stein stepped closer, "But when that vampire bit you, he didn't just drain your blood. He cursed you with a venom that came along with the bite, and since he didn't kill you, that curse has taken effect."

"What curse?" Kid snapped, starting to strain against his bonds only to feel them burning his skin, "What the hell are you talking about, Stein?"

Stein turned the screw that went through his head and clenched his fists, "Kid, he turned you into a vampire."

Kid's eyes widened before he shook his head, "No. No, you've gone crazy. I can't be a…I can't be a monster."

"I hate to tell you, but you are," Stein closed his eyes, "But I suppose that's something we have in common now, isn't it?"

Kid let out a breath, "That isn't what I meant."

"Kid, I can't promise anything, but I do want to help. I want to try to find a cure."

"And do you plan to keep me tied down here until you do?"

"I'm not sure," Stein came to sit at the edge of the bed, "Considering that you attacked me earlier, I don't think it's very safe to just let you roam about like your normal self."

"Who have you told?"

Stein looked at his friend before dropping his gaze to the floor, "No one; it isn't my secret to tell. Though, I did intend on telling your father."

Kid paused, "Stein, I'm sorry about before."

"You weren't yourself," Stein got up, "I don't blame you."

Kid watched Stein as he moved, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting Lord Death," Stein turned back, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

It was amazing to Stein just how much Lord Death looked like his son. He'd never seen the older Reaper's face before, but the cause of the current point in time was a bit too delicate to really fully appreciate the honor of Lord Death's true face.

Kid had started to relax a bit in the restraints, but the dark veins etching across his pale skin were pulsating. His fangs had started to protrude once more. The monster was beginning to pore back through his being, and there would be no stopping it once the beast got out. Sure, Stein had stopped him the first time, but there was no telling how many times that would work.

"Kid," Lord Death leaned over his son, "Kid, Listen to me. What's happening to you right now, there isn't really a cure for, but I do have a way that can contain it."

"Contain it?" Kid's chest was heaving, "Contain it how?"

"It's a sort of restraint—kind of like a seal. Normally, I would have waited until you were eighteen, but this is an emergency."

Kid looked at his father with half-lidded eyes in confusion. He'd never heard of such a seal. What hadn't his father told him?

"Try not to move."

That was when things started to get strange.

Lord Death snapped his fingers, and the white lines circling his head divided, leaving a three half circles behind in his midnight hair, starting just above his right ear. He brought his hand to rest on the left side of kid's head. Kid tensed, his eyes opening wide.

It was like being branded with a white hot iron. Kid couldn't even make a noise. Stein watched as the white lines etched into the left side of Kid's head. A part of him had the urge to come up and hold Kid's hand for comfort. Physical contact wasn't really his forte, and it was a bad idea to interrupt, but he wanted to help his friend; he didn't want to see him in pain.

After a few more moments, Lord Death pulled his hand away and Kid fell back against the bed gasping. The older reaper pulled his black cloak back on and slumped against the wall for support.

Stein raised his brows, "What did you do to him?"

"The Sanzu lines will help fight off the curse," Lord Death pulled on his gloves, "They help his reaper invincibility. Usually the reigning reaper holds the full set, but, I can't let this happen to him. I can't let him become something we have to hunt. He's my only son."

"Lord Death, I understand, but what is it you want me to do? I haven't the faintest idea how to reverse vampirism. I'm not even sure if curing him is possible."

"Just promise me something, Stein," Lord Death slid his mask back on, "Don't let him become a monster. Don't let him drink the blood of humans. One taste, and it will be over. Just…Please protect him."

Stein nodded and looked back at his friend, "I'll try my best."

* * *

Stein walked Kid back to the reaper's manor that night. It was snowing. Kid walked slowly, dressed in his usual suit. The moon cast odd shadows on them as walked in silence. When they arrived at the manor, it was past ten.

"I'll just head back to my dorm on campus," Stein was standing in the doorway, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Lord Death's words from earlier still weighing heavily on his mind.

"What?" Kid set his keys on the table and looked back at his friend, "That's silly. Just stay here. Mayu won't mind; you can just stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Really, I can just-"

"Stein," Kid looked at him, "I'm not going to eat you. Just go to sleep upstairs."

Stein sighed, looking at the ground a few moments before deciding to come inside, "Thank you."

"Of course," Kid shut the door and locked it before taking off his shoes, "Just don't stitch up the place, or else Mayu will kill you."

The thought made a faint smile cross Stein's mouth as he took off his shoes as well. The pair walked upstairs together until Kid turned to look at his friend, "You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable, Stein. I just want to let Mayu know that I'm home so I don't scare her in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight, Kid," Then Stein disappeared down the hall.

Kid stopped outside Mayu's door and knocked, "Mayu, it's me," no answer, "I just wanted to let you know I was home so I didn't scare you when I got home." There was still no answer from the other side of the door. Kid waited a moment before knocking again, "Mayu?"

He pushed the door open with ease; which was odd considering that he'd read vampires needed permission before entering someone else's space. Maybe since it was his house, it didn't apply. However, he soon figured out why he'd been able to enter so easily: Mayu was gone.

A simple note rest on her pillow.

_Kid,_

_Lord Death told me. I know you probably didn't want him to, but at least you didn't have to tell me yourself and I didn't have to say this in person. I know that you aren't the same creature that killed Mitsu, but I can't bring myself to be around you anymore, not like this. I'm very sorry and wish you luck in finding a/some new partner(s). I hope that one day we'll meet again and be able to return to normal. I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you and hope that you and Stein find a way to make it better._

_ Mayu_

Kid let the note crumple in his hand. He was truly alone now. He'd lost not one, but both partners.

It was in that moment that he knew he'd never truly sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. **Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten thus far in this story! I truly appreciate it and am grateful, mostly because I wasn't expecting anyone to really like this story; it was just a character exploration I wanted to work on. But on an actual story related note, this should be the last chapter in full flashback. There may be bits and pieces of flashbacks here and there, but no more full flashback chapters at this point. The next chapter will be about the first time he meets Liz and Patty, a little before the actual story line of Soul Eater, and then I'll work from there. The flash forward is about 20 years, but Kid hasn't aged past about sixteen years old. I'm excited to keep writing this, so please keep enjoying and reviewing it for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brooklyn was far too crowded for Kid's tastes. The city smelled, there were too many people and the lights we _always_ too bright, regardless of the time of day. Normally, it was a place he would have never even considered going. However, he'd needed to get out of Death City and Brooklyn was the next available flight out.

Both Spirit and his father were driving him crazy. _It's been twenty years, Kid, you should get a new weapon partner, or even partners if you like. I'm sure we can find someone; look at all these lovely girls who are planning to enroll, maybe one of them?_

He didn't want a new partner. A partner, singularly, there was slim chance he could be symmetrical. He would need at least two, and that was nearly impossible. Two partners was seldom back then, and even scarcer now. He needed twins. He needed pistols. He let out a sigh.

He needed Mayu and Mitsu.

He shook his head and continued to walk, hands tucked into his pockets. Mitsu was dead and he still had no idea where Mayu was after all this time. He hated it. He hated being frozen in the past. Marie and Spirit were both Death Scythes now. Stein…well…Stein didn't really have much to do with the academy anymore, but they still talked. An entirely new fleet of students had started at the academy; one of them was Spirit and Kami's daughter. Kami was gone though.

Kid had spent lots of time with their daughter when she was younger, but once she was old enough to begin asking him questions about himself he couldn't bear to answer them, so he stopped coming around. He smiled at the memory. Sometimes he'd see her in his father's mirrors when he visited. She'd grown up nice—a meister like he was. She looked like Kami, but reminded him of Spirit a little.

He turned down an alley to take a break in the shade. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He'd return home soon; grateful to be in the darkness of the manor.

He'd left it symmetrical, like Mayu and Mitsu had arranged it. After time, he'd slowly become obsessed with symmetry as they had. He still wore the same suit, rings, and silver clip. The only thing that drove him crazy was the stripes. Not only were they asymmetrical, but they were a constant reminder of the curse they held trapped within his own body.

He'd feel the thirst every now and then. He'd spend all the sleepless nights attempting to control the demons that lived in his skull. No place really felt all that safe anymore. Everywhere he went he was surrounded by ghosts of memories, or people he'd watched age while he remained frozen at sixteen years old.

"Hand over everything you've got."

Kid snapped back into reality. There was a girl, standing in front of him. There was something…very wild about her. She held a gun to him, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Her blue eyes were terrifying; her brown hair hung around her face.

He raised his brows, looking at her with the most serious expression. Was she…robbing him? He didn't have any cash on him; nothing of true value. This was an inconvenience. She was still talking, leaning herself against the wall to hold him there. She was speaking, but he wasn't really registering her words. That is, until he became aware of a second voice…from the gun? No…there was no way that…

The girl stepped back. There was a glow of pink. Suddenly there was another girl standing in front of him; the first one nowhere to be seen. This one was shorter, with short strands of blonde hair, but the same wild blue eyes. She too held a gun, similar to the one the first girl had held. Now she was speaking, almost in a teasing way. It was different from how the first one had spoken.

But Kid still wasn't comprehending her words. He was too caught up in the fact that standing in front of him was a pair of twin pistols. That was, until they were gone. They'd been replaced by some police officers. Kid looked up at the officers. They were asking him questions, but at the moment, he could only concern himself with those girls.

* * *

He found them several hours later, cornered in a warehouse. It wasn't until after he'd taken care of the officers cornering them that he spoke to them first.

"I know you don't know me, and I definitely don't know you. But I think the both of you can do a lot better than this," They looked at him skeptically as he held his hand out to them from atop the pile of officers, "Please come back to Death City with me. I can help you."

The taller one looked at the shorter for a moment before looking back at Kid, "I'm Liz," she gestured, "This is my sister Patty."

He smiled, "Death the Kid."

"You promise you'll take care of us?"

He smiled, "Of course, yes."

Liz pondered it for a moment before turning to look at her sister. She bit her lip then nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Dad, you're being ridiculous."

Kid spoke to his father in the mirror of the airplane bathroom, "They're twin pistols."

"You don't even know these girls."

"I don't need to, they're the weapons I want."

"They'll rob you blind."

"No they won't," Kid shook his head, "We're already on the plane. I'll see you when we get home."

"Kid-" But the younger reaper had already broken the connection.

Kid returned to his aisle seat. Liz sat in the middle with Patty by the window. Patty had fallen asleep, curled up in the seat with her knees tucked up to her chest. Liz was leaned back in the seat a little, looking up at the ceiling of the plane when Kid came back. She turned to look at him before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Why are you helping us?"

He smiled inwardly, "Because the two of you both remind me and are nothing like some people I lost a while back."

"Were they criminals too?"

Kid looked over at her, "No, they were twin pistols like you and your sister."

"If you think you're going to use us for our power-"

He shook his head, "It's true, I need weapons, but it's more than that," he looked down, "I really just need some stability right now."

Liz laughed, "Patty and me aren't the most stable of individuals."

"I feel like we can help each other," he looked over at her, "Okay?"

They locked eyes for a moment before she shook her head, "Whatever you say reaper man."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Wow," Liz whistled as she around the house, "Your house is pretty big."

Kid nodded as he locked the door behind him, "It gets a little creepy at night sometimes," He looked down when she turned to look at him, "I've lived here alone for a while."

"Whatever," Liz smiled as she looked around once more, "Is it always this…tidy?"

"I hope you don't mind," He hung his coat on the coat rack, "Symmetry gives me solace."

"Why is it so dark in here?" Patty called from the other end of the room.

Kid looked down, "Like I said: I've lived here alone for a while. You'll have to excuse the darkness. If you don't mind, please keep the drapes drawn in the common areas. However, in your bedrooms, you can do whatever you like. They're yours to decorate as you please."

"Are you serious?" Patty giggled as Kid started up the stairs and ran to her sister, "Did you hear him, sis? We get our own rooms!"

Liz laughed lightly and ruffled Patty's hair, "That's right, Patty. That's what he said." The elder Thompson sister looked up at Kid, who was now halfway up the stairs in awe. Just who was he?

"If you'll follow me," He smiled faintly, "I'll show you where your rooms are. We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes and whatever you may need."

Liz held her sister's hand as they came upstairs. When she finally caught up to him she leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Thank you."

He was far too aware of her pulse. She was standing closer than he was comfortable with. He smiled back at her as they rounded the top of the stairs, pulling himself away a bit before speaking, "You're welcome."

As they walked down the hall, the twins quickly made note of the precise care that had gone into making it symmetrical as well. They'd both have to be careful not to mess things up.

"These two rooms belong to the two of you," He pushed open the doors at the same time, "They share a bathroom; it connects in the middle. Of course, that is yours too, so please feel free to decorate it however you see fit as well."

Patty bounded in right away, giggling and throwing herself onto the bed in one of the rooms. Liz was still in awe, standing in the hallway next to Kid, "Woah; are you sure?"

Kid nodded, "Just remember that I expect hard work in exchange. The three of us are partners now."

She turned to look at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "It's getting late. I'm sure you two have some jet lag. I'll give you the space you need to get settled in. Like I said, we'll go shopping tomorrow. After that, we start training, okay?"

Liz smiled, "Okay."

"I'll see you two in the morning. If you two need anything, I'm just down the hall there," he pointed to the door, "Just knock; it doesn't matter what time."

Liz nodded, "You're really serious about this."

"I am," Kid smiled at Patty, who was now rolling back and forth, fluffing the comforter on the bed, "I just really hope you two are as well."

He didn't give her much opportunity to respond before walking down the hall. As soon as he was in the room, he locked the door and sank down to sit on the floor. His entire body felt like it was pulsating. His fangs were already beginning to poke through his gums. He leaned against the wall and brought a hand to his throat. All he had to do was concentrate and he could get through this. He'd done it a thousand times before.

He hadn't thought having two human girls start living with him through as thoroughly as he would have wanted to. However, he'd never imagined that their pulses would be so loud. He was sure that even now, if he had wanted to, he'd be able to hear it if he concentrated enough. He shook his head. That really wasn't something he needed to be thinking about right now.

His fangs were starting to scrape his lower lip. The demon living in his head was beginning to scrape the inside of his skull with its long, sharp claws. He just had to remember to breathe. If he remembered to breathe, then he'd be fine. He could get through it; he always had before.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone cut off all his thoughts. His hands were shaking, but he pulled the infernal thing from his pocket. Only one person ever called him, and that was only because that person was the one who had given him the phone in the first place.

He flipped the thing open and held it to his ear, "Stein…"

"You're having another attack, aren't you?" Stein could immediately tell by his voice, "Do you want me to try later?"

"No, talk to me," Kid leaned his head back against the wall, "It helps."

"Well, I think I found something that can help," Kid could hear Stein's finger clicking against his keyboard in the background, "It's not a cure, but a temporary staple for until I find a cure."

"What is it?"

"It's a prototype," Stein sighed, "Like everything else, so we won't know if it works until we try. It's an herbal medication that should supplement your cravings."

"Could you bring it?"

"Right now?" the clicking of the keyboard stopped from the other end, "Are you sure?"

"Anything to help right now," Kid stopped, "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Did my father tell you? He's like an old woman when it comes to his gossip."

"Kid, what are you talking about?" He could hear Stein moving around, "I haven't spoken to your father in a little over a month now."

Kid curled up, "I found something in Brooklyn."

"What is it?"

Kid was silent on the other end, focusing on his breathing.

"You didn't find Mayu-"

"No," Kid shook his head, "Not Mayu."

"Then what?"

"I found…" Kid shook his head, "New partners?"

"Partners?" Stein was out of his lab now, he could hear his feet crunching the leaves, "Like human partners?"

Kid nodded, "They're twin pistols…Like…"

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"No," He shook his head, "But it's a little late to back out now…They're already moved in with me and they don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"That sounds really unlike you," Kid could practically hear Stein's smile, "Usually you're so collected, calm, and calculated."

"Are you almost here?" Kid cut him off, "I really need to know if this new treatment works."

"I'm coming down your street now, Kid," Kid sat up, "I'll be there in just a minute."

Kid pulled himself up before heading down the hall. Thank God Liz and Patty had already gone to sleep, "Thank you, Stein."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The new pills did not work. Kid started out with just one as he came back up the stairs. He waited for a few hours, sitting with his back against the wall, trying to focus on just breathing, but nothing happened. He downed two more, but those didn't help either. He spent the night with his back against the door and his fingers pressed into his throat. He knew it was morning, even though the drapes were pulled shut. He'd counted the minutes in an effort to keep himself sane.

Thankfully, the attacks tended to spike at night rather than during the day. When Liz knocked on his door midmorning, he was able to stand up an answer it. By ten, the trio had headed into town to start their shopping.

They didn't need much furniture, Kid had provided them with that, so they started with things like paint, curtains, bedspreads, and all of the other accessories that made up the typical girl's room.

Patti had gone with a pale blue for paint and had found several things that were in an animal theme. Kid wasn't quite sure why she'd gone this route—it was almost like a toddler's room, but as long as she'd enjoy it, he didn't really mind. Liz had gone with a dusty rose color for her paint. He room was done in a simple manor—not really a theme, but with her fabrics black, lime green, and a dark magenta. Again, her room wasn't exactly Kid's speed—he hadn't pegged her as the girly type upon their first meeting—but he wouldn't complain. He wanted them to be comfortable.

After paying for the items and having them to be shipped to the manor along with painters to get the job done, they headed to a few other stores so that the girls could get some clothes. Kid had never cared much for shopping, even when it was back with Mayu and Mitsu. How girls could try on so many different clothes, and then buy completely different things had always been something befuddling to him. However, he did notice right away that Liz and Patti had very different clothing tastes than his previous partners.

They like a lot of color and asymmetry in their clothes. It was strange, but at the same time drove Kid just a little crazy.

He cleared his throat, "Girls, I don't mind the color, but could we make more symmetrical choices?"

"Oh, yeah," Liz was flipping through a rack, "You did say something about being a symmetry freak."

"I don't mind all the color," he looked, "But maybe you two could find something that matches? At least for a mission."

"Hm…" Liz looked, "Patti, what do you think about that?"

"Let's do it!" Patti cheered as she jumped up from the center of a clothing rack, causing the elder two to burst into laughter. They already seemed completely different from the two girls that had tried to jump him only yesterday—it felt like it had been years since then.

The two eventually settled on matching red crop tops, white jackets (with matching hats), and denim bottoms. Of course, Liz's bottoms were jeans, and Patti's were shorts, but at least their outfits kind of matched.

Once they finished their shopping, they walked back to the manor, all three loaded up with shopping bags. When they arrived home, the painters had finished their jobs, and the paint was dry, so he left the girls to organize their rooms accordingly. Kid headed back downstairs to the living room, laying back on the sofa with his eyes closed. He lay there for a long time, just holding his breath, because he didn't have to breathe. Sometimes not breathing helped him clear his head.

He was doing alright until the doorbell rang. He opened his eyes before glancing up at the clock on the wall. Stein is the only person that would show up at this hour, but he typically called first. Kid pulled himself up and crossed over to the door. He pulled it open just a crack, only to have it throws open the rest of the way by his father.

"Kiddo!" the older grim reaper pulled his son into his arms, hugging him something fierce and swinging him back and forth as he did so, "I've been trying to get ahold of you through the mirrors all day! Don't tell me you don't have time for your dear old dad anymore!"

"Dad, stop it!" Kid pushed him away, straightening his clothes, "What the hell is that all about? You never come here anymore."

"I wanted to see you," his dad was cloaked by his usual mask and cloak—he was even talking in that stupid fake voice he used around the students at the DWMA, "And I wanted to investigate those new partners of yours."

Kid rolled his eyes, "Dad, I told you, we're fine. We'll start training tomorrow."

"But I want to meet them today," Lord Death bounced right on past his son, "Where are they? Where are they?"

"Dad," Kid groaned, "Please, just go home. This is point—"

That was when Patti came flying down the stairs with Liz tailing after her, "Patti! Stop! I told you we should let them be!"

Once Patti reached the bottom stair, Liz had caught up with her, and the two tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arguing limbs.

A sweat drop formed at the corner of Lord Death's mask before turning to look at his son, "Is this them?"

Kid brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Girls, what on earth are you doing?"

That was when the twins' words rained down on him like a hail storm. Apparently, Patti had gotten excited at the doorbell ringing, the two heard everything, and Patti had come racing down the stairs before Liz could stop her. Kid sighed, "Girls, this is my father. Dad, this is Liz and Patti; my new weapon partners."

Lord Death bounced a bit in excitement, "Hello Girls!"

"Hi!" Patti returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Um, hello?" Liz offered, but was still clearly confused about the whole scenario.

"Now that you've met them, Dad," Kid grumbled, "Won't you please let us be? Can't we continue this tomorrow?"

After some persuading, Lord Death did leave.

But he also promised to be back bright and early the next morning.


	9. Announcement

Hey everyone.

It's been a while since I've posted...on any of my stories really. I'm in my second year of college now, and I've been involved with this site for around seven years now. It makes me sad that I've been neglecting all of these stories lately, but to tell the truth, none of them will probably ever be finished. I haven't stopped writing. I actually write all of the time, but there has been such a gap from when I started on these stories to where I am now that I feel like I'm backsliding by working on these old works that I don't really have time for anymore. It breaks my heart to abandon stories like this. I still write some fanfiction, but nowhere near like I used to. I honestly don't write on this site at all anymore. I hadn't even logged in since last September (that's five months prior to me logging in today to post this). I don't plan on deleting any of my stories or my account. This account showcases a lot of progress that I've made in my writing since I first started, and I am so grateful that everyone who's read my work gave me love, support, and feedback. But there comes a time when we have to let these things go. I'm really sorry to let this site go as an outlet for my work, but I feel like it's time to do that. Again, thank you all so much for the last seven years of feedback and love. I couldn't have asked for a better stepping stone to start with.

Love Always,

Tsukiko-Chama


End file.
